internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Serie B
Italy | champion = HC Merano | most_champs = }} The Serie B is the second level of ice hockey in Italy, below the Serie A. History From 1935 until 1948, the second-level Italian league was known as the Serie B. It was then known as the Promozione from 1948 until 1965. The second-level league again became known as the Serie B from 1965 to 1988. Between 1988 and 1993 and from 1995-1996, the Serie B1 and Serie B2 functioned jointly as the second-level leagues. In the years 1997, 1999, 2000, and 2003, the Serie A2 and Serie B served as the second tier leagues. The Serie B served as the sole second-level competition in 1994, 1998, 2001, 2002, and 2004. The Serie A2 became the lone second-level league for the 2004-05 season. The league changed its name to the Seconda Divisione prior to the 2013-14 season. After nearly all the Seconda Divisione teams joined the Serie A for 2014-15, the second-tier competition again became known as the Serie B. Participating teams * Alleghe Hockey * HC Eppan Pirates * SV Kaltern * HC Neumarkt-Egna * HC Ora * Hockey Milano Rossoblu * HC Nuovo Fiemme * HC Feltreghiaccio * HC Merano * Ritten Sport Junior * HC Pustertal Junior * HC Chiavenna * HC Varese * HC Como * HC Val Venosta * HC Pergine Champions *1935 - Hockey Club Milano II *1936 - ADG Milano (Cortina forfeited final) *1937 - ? *1938 - ADMG MIlano II *1939 - ? *1940 - ? *1941 - ? *1942-1946 - not contested *1947 - Misurina *1948 - ? *1949 - Gardena-Ortisei "B" *1950 - ? *1951 - Sasslong Santa Cristina *1952 - Sasslong Santa Cristina *1953 - Valpellice *1954 - Torino *1955 - Asiago *1956 - Latemar Bolzano *1957 - Scoiattoli Bolzano *1958 - Amatori Milano *1959 - Amatori Milano *1960 - Amatori Milano *1961 - Latemar Bolzano *1962 - SSV Bolzano *1963 - Alleghe *1964 - Alleghe *1965 - Torino *1966 - Amatori Cortina *1967 - Torino *1968 - Brunico *1969 - Brunico and Torino *1970 - Alleghe *1971 - Merano *1972 - Renon *1973 - Renon *1974 - Bolzano *1975 - Renon *1976 - Valpellice *1977 - Asiago and Turbine Milano *1978 - Merano *1979 - Bolzano *1980 - Selva di Val Gardena *1981 - Selva di Val Gardena *1982 - Fiemme Cavalese *1983 - Fiemme Cavalese *1984 - Auronzo *1985 - Fassa *1986 - Renon *1987 - Fiemme Cavalese *1988 - Milano Saima (serie B1), Appiano (serie B2) *1989 - Como (serie B1), Bressanone (serie B2) *1990 - Cortina (serie B1), Appiano (serie B2) *1991 - Merano (serie B1), Alta Badia (serie B2) *1992 - Gardena-Ortisei (serie B1), Alta Badia (serie B2) *1993 - Courmayeur-Aosta (serie B1), Pergine (serie B2) *1994 - Cortina *1995 - Zoldo (serie B1), Appiano (serie B2) *1996 - Zoldo (serie B1), Settequerce (serie B2) *1997 - Gardena-Ortisei (A2), Selva di Val Gardena (serie B) *1998 - Zoldo *1999 - Auronzo (serie A2), Renon (serie B) *2000 - Settequerce (serie A2), Renon (serie B) *2001 - Caldaro *2002 - Appiano *2003 - Appiano (serie A2), Mastini Varese (serie B) *2004 - Bressanone *2005 - Vipiteno *2006 - Pontebba *2007 - Merano *2008 - Caldaro *2009 - Vipiteno *2010 - Appiano *2011 - Vipiteno *2012 - Milano Rossoblu *2013 - Appiano *2014 - Appiano *2015 - Alleghe *2016 - Merano External links * Federazione Italiana Sport del Ghiaccio * Lega Italiana Hockey Ghiaccio Category:Ice hockey leagues